User talk:Tjlongshot
Spelling Please spell every word that you type correctly. It is a hassle for others if they cannot read what you wrote. RE: Tjlongshot, I reverted some of your edits because they were unnecessary. For instance, on the Thurlow Reese article, in the "Location" section of his infobox, you removed "Transitory" and replaced it with a list of all the locations specified on his article. This wasn't necessary, as he's not only found in those three locations; he just frequents them more often. As such, "Transitory" works much better in that situation. Another example is when you compared the Buffalo Rifle to Dynamite, which is quite unfair and untrue. Dynamite is a hand-held explosive, which is thrown and anyone in a certain radius is going to be wiped out, whereas the Buffalo Rifle must be aimed at the target and usually requires two shots for the kill, unless it is a headshot. A final example would be when you opted to replace the infobox image of the Mule with the same image, albeit of lesser quality. I'm not trying to single you out or imply that you are not a good editor, it's just that a number of your recent edits were not necessary and, it could be argued, unhelpful. By reverting them or correcting them I am simply fulfilling the duties of an admin. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Image "Enhancement" Hi. Just noticed you've been replacing some images with your own. And while I generally try not to discourage people adding legitimate pics, I do have to take a bit of issue with you. And before this gets misinterpreted, I am not messaging you because you are changing images I posted. Having said that, I think that you are replacing many images that are just fine the way they are. sometimes with inferior pics. For instance, that one of MacFarlane's Ranch at night was small and pretty dark and I think the one I originally posted represented the location just fine. The same goes, at least dark-wise, for the pic you put in Thieves' Landing. In fact, I intend to see if I can lighten that up a bit because I like it more than the one with John in it (see, I'm not totally against you? ;)). But what I'm getting at is that there is an Image Enhancement category that will show you a great number of pages that could actually use better images. Please try to work on those as that will really add to the wiki. Do you have a capture card? It seems like you might - if so, you can add pics for a great number of things that those of us who do not have capture ability cannot. But, please, try and work on images that actually need enhancing. Cheers! -JackFrost23 20:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you're using pics from that site, we'd really rather you didn't replace images created by wikia editors with those created by someone on another site entirely. It's kind of bad form, y'know? :They're fine to add to the galleries, but the main article pics should either be wikia-editor-created or official R* images. :Thanks in advance. :- JackFrost23 21:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat There's no one in it at the moment, but you can start one. Usually people join when they see someone's in the room. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Map I do not understand exactly what you mean. What this map?--Chiquito 03:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) the map--Chiquito 10:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: I dont know man, i play all the time. If you have ever seen moon in a co-op that must have early in the morning. Why are you asking anyway ive never even heard of you.Madscy 01:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your intrest in joining. but there are a few problems, 1 none of us are on at those times so we would never see you really me and you are in the same time zone but i never get on that early, 2 we are enemies with a couple clans/posses you "run" with MSF and UFG. though i know your not affiliated with them or in there clan/posse. we are a good group of players, people know that. sorry man, if you were able to play more in the evening it would be better. peace. Madscy 16:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC)